Sarah and the Laws of Queendom
by tmwillson3
Summary: Sequel to story: Sarah and the Laws of Physics. Sarah and Jareth are now together, but what does Sarah have to do in order to be the next Goblin Queen? Sarah's and Jareth's adventures together begin here. No longer on hiatus!
1. Chapter 1: Wedding Day

**Sarah and the Laws of Queendom**

Sequel to Sarah and the Laws of Physics

**Author's Disclaimer: Of course, I still do not own Labyrinth, as many times as I have wished to Jareth that I could. In light of that, this work is entirely of my own creation, while the characters all belong to their respective owners. This story is a sequel, as the title points out (and highly recommended that you read that first), all about Sarah overcoming new laws, those of using magic and being the queen. This time, though, she has Jareth by her side throughout, and we can see how they are perfect for one another in their relationship, so expect a little fluff here and there, while I will be doing my best to limit excess description/wordiness. I hope you enjoy it!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1: Wedding Day

At long last, the day had come. After a fierce battle of wits involving all the craziness that taking a physics class can cause, Sarah and Jareth were finally together. Now that Sarah had graduated from college, she was ready to take on a whole new job, that of being Queen of the Goblins.

This had many benefits, such as spending all her time with Jareth, and there were also some formalities to take care of, the main ones being their marriage and her coronation. Thankfully, both would be done in the same day, just not at the same time. Her human family could come to her wedding, but not the magical coronation.

But that didn't bring anyone down, not in the least. After Sarah graduated three days after her last exam, she began her preparations for her big day, and a big day it would be.

Sarah couldn't have been happier Underground. It was as though she was meant to be there, the way it worked. When she woke up, she had her own personal room, decorated personally by Jareth, and other than the gratuitous number of portraits of him, she couldn't complain (there was another portrait being planned for her wedding so that it could hang in the new suite being made for them to share, as was only appropriate). She would have all her meals with Jareth, and then a few hours were spent with Jareth, half in the throne room being with the goblins, and the rest of the time they spent alone talking and wandering throughout the castle. When not with him, Sarah planned the wedding, spent time with her three friends, and got to know the castle and servants.

When the big day finally came, Sarah was quite nervous, but in a good way. She had Karen and her brother nearby. Both were more than willing to help, while her father spent time getting to know Jareth. Her family had been picked up by her and Jareth, and then they were bewitched by Jareth to believe they had flown in Jareth's personal jet to England to have the wedding. While the wedding was rather sudden, Sarah's family could see how happy Sarah was, and how Jareth would take care of her. Toby was excited to no end to come back Underground, as he had only remembered it vaguely. He had already made Sarah promise that he could come any time, much against his parents' wishes for fear of spending all of Jareth's money, not realizing that there was an endless supply as far as they were concerned.

In addition to Sarah's family, Jareth's parents, the High King and Queen, would be making a brief appearance to bless the marriage and proceed over the coronation. All the guests were there to see Sarah at last. Everyone was ready for the big event.

The wedding itself was very simple, excluding the outfits worn by the bride and groom. Toby was ring bearer, three flower-girls came by, and Sarah's father gave her away, looking quite happy about it. Meanwhile, Sarah's look was one of pure joy, the happy, exultant joy that comes when one realizes that you will be spending the rest of eternity with someone who loves you just as much as you do.

On that one magical day, all the world is calm and peaceful as all goes right. Not the least of things to make Sarah happy was her dress, a white silk floral design reminiscent of the jewelry she now wore permanently, one of Jareth's first gifts to her. With flowers and vines all around the ends and hem, and enough glitter to make Jareth proud, Sarah sparkled and glowed more than a star, and it was all for Jareth, the proud groom.

The last few weeks had been torture for poor Jareth. Much as he wanted to reorder time to make it go faster, or better yet, have a private wedding without ceremony within a week, he knew that it was for the best. Sarah would have her big day, and his family would finally be happy that he was married. And _he _would be happy now that Sarah would be permanently connected to him, legally and magically. When the wedding came, Jareth was still worried that somehow Sarah would disappear, but upon seeing her radiant smile at him as she entered, he entered his state of euphoria. He was also a little relieved that she had incorporated his gifts into her dress, as he had done with his outfit. His was a dark blue and purple combination with vines and even more glitter than Sarah.

Once Sarah made it to the altar, they were married with their own written vows, and with them both repeating that "together we will live, united in love and affection, until the end of time," they then kissed and the ceremony ended. After that, Sarah's parents came first to wish the happy couple the best of luck, saying that they would come visit by Thanksgiving, before they headed off to the "airport". Once they left, Jareth's own parents came, High King Gareth and Queen Clarissa. Gareth was overjoyed for the couple, while Clarissa was more hesitant to congratulate and smile, but gave her blessing, saying that she would be visiting soon to help Sarah.

Soon the rest of the guests came to give their congratulations. Perhaps the warmest well-wishes came from Benedick, King of Trolls, one of the neighboring kingdoms. In the past, the trolls had been very aggressive for more land. For the first few years, so had Benedick, until his army was beaten handily by Jareth and his magic. After that, Benedick treated Jareth well and they were cordial to one another, even if Benedick brown-nosed too much, no doubt waiting for more land for being so nice.

But Jareth knew better, and was not surprised by Benedick's warm greeting of "Oh, my good, good, friend! I am so happy for you! So lucky you are, she's so beautiful and radiant, despite having no magic of her own! I can see you two will get along _quite _well together." Many others came close to his level of enthusiasm, but never more.

The coronation was an equally simple event, as far as doing things was concerned. Jareth and Sarah walked up to Jareth's parents, Jareth taking Gareth's seat, while Sarah bowed before the High King and Queen, until she was brought up by the parents and then sat down in her official throne, finally brought out of hiding. Sarah then repeated her vows to help, guide, and co-rule with Jareth, while also looking after the well-being of her subjects, using her magic wisely, to the best of her ability. After that, Jareth placed her crown on her head with a huge grin on his face, and she was pronounced Queen of the Goblins.

After the coronation, a grand ball celebrating the day naturally occurred. The High King and Queen left before the ball, with their only gift being that of a black pair of leather gloves for Sarah.

"A proper queen should always keep her hands covered," said Clarissa.

"And they are _so_ useful when you two are alone, too," said Gareth winking rather gleefully. Jareth just shooed his parents away before they said anything else embarrassing.

The ball was a grand success. Sarah and Jareth opened the dancing, dancing for half of the night together. The first dance was a royal waltz, followed by a song similar in nature to the song Sarah and Jareth first danced to in Sarah's peach dream, while the rest of the songs were all waltzes. When not dancing, they chatted with dignitaries who could stay, as well as all the goblins invited. Sarah and Jareth presided together on the throne at the beginning and end of the ball, and when everyone finally left, they made their way to their new bedroom together.

Sarah was nervous for more than one reason. True, she felt inadequate and not good enough for Jareth, but one look at him quieted her fears there. But there was still one more question that had been bugging her since the coronation.

"Jareth, what's going to happen to the kingdom since I don't have any magic of my own? I know you gave me certain powers, but is that the same thing?"

"Nothing is going to happen, Precious One. I did give you certain powers, small as they were. However, the moment you said that vow and I put that crown on your head, some of my magic and the crown's magic was given to you. This way, you can be immortal and co-rule with me as long as I do, as well as guard the kingdom properly. In time, the magic will develop, and then you will learn to harness it."

"Do you really think I'll be good enough?"

"Oh yes, very much so. I have complete faith in you. I think you will be the best and most tolerant ruler this kingdom has seen, but I'm biased. I always thought you were the best."

"At _everything_?"

"Naturally," he said with a wicked grin.

"You are such a great tease and lover."

"Thank you. So does this mean you believe me, and I win?"

"This time, yes," she said smiling.

"Good. Then let's continue this conversation in the morning so that you can see just how good you are."

And with that, the two made their way to the large bridal bed, to enjoy all the benefits of being a married couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: This story is back! So, after a long hiatus from college and other stories that distracted me, I am back to writing this one. I hope to be writing more soon. I have now started two stories, so I will be making every effort to write for both. I hope this satisfies your curiosity from my first story! :-) Look for more soon. Thanks so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Honeymoon?

Chapter 2: The Honeymoon?

**Author's Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Labyrinth, much as I wish I did. All rights go to their respective owners. In lieu of that, this story is meant to entertain by providing a little more in the way of romance for our two favorite characters, Sarah and Jareth, who are now finally married! Also, I hope you like potato and sock references, because they're back! I hope you like it!**

~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days for Sarah and Jareth were bliss. Had the weather been able to be controlled by Jareth, no doubt it would have been quite hot and humid, reflecting his hot and bothered state of mind around Sarah. Not that he was complaining, mind you. He had never been so happy and satisfied before in his life. Nor had Sarah.

The time spent together for the couple was quite an idyllic time, if such a thing is possible when goblins are involved. Evenings and mornings were most enjoyable, while late mornings were spent attending to state affairs and the goblins who came with gifts to honor the new queen whom they all loved dearly.

The gifts ranged in size from hand-made crafts to prized chickens, and in every case, the gifts were accepted regally, followed by giving the goblins a gift of her own, one cookie from Aboveground, highly desired for its sugar content. It had started off as a treat for one goblin who gave an especially large gift, as Sarah didn't want him to go home empty-handed (much against Jareth's wishes, mind you), so she gave him one of the cookies from a box she had been eating from, and suddenly his face lit up like a light bulb with joy from receiving a gift, no less a cookie!

This act was only compounded when the next goblin gave his small gift and looked expectantly at her box. Sarah, feeling very gracious, then gave him one, too, and he likewise was a very giddy goblin, as well as a little hyper. And so, cookie-giving became a tradition for all goblins. When other visitors came, they were received warmly, and sometimes invited to dinner if they were important.

Afternoons were also a source of enjoyment for the new king and queen. After visits were done, they would take their lunch on a picnic out into one of the many pleasure gardens outside the palace, occasionally talking and reading together, or going for a horse ride through other areas of the kingdom.

Evenings were a mix of activities. Sometimes they had large dinners for guests; other days they ate alone in peace. When alone, Jareth did his best to reproduce the first dinner they had together, complete with the outfits, candles, and surroundings.

But no matter where they were together, they always teased one another. They now had great fun discussing who was more a tease, often arguing for hours, until it was decided on a nightly basis between them. But, perhaps the most fun Sarah had was when she explained to Jareth why it is important not to let the goblins near socks or potatoes. Sarah had never seen Jareth blush before.

"They didn't! Not my subjects! No, I don't even want to imagine it. I'm going to have nightmares tonight," exclaimed Jareth.

"Oh yes they did; they were so kind to give me a demonstration that was most amusing. Really, you ought to see it, since it is dedicated to you, even if it stains your memory for the rest of your life."

"How much staining is involved?"

"Oh, a fair amount."

"Why do you wish such a thing upon me, Sarah?"

"Actually, I did wish it upon you earlier when I was still in college, but perhaps because I was trying to curse you under my breath from frustration, you somehow did not hear me. It still does not help dear, _dear_ Jareth, that it was forced upon me multiple times."

"They would never force it that many times. They love you too much, even if they do think it is a great and inspiring dance."

"That may be the case for the goblins, but my subconscious mind has no trouble acting up during physics."

"That I _do _want to know about, especially if during physics class. It seems that I am doomed to never eat a baked potato again, without some goblins now dancing and thrusting with it. It is most vexing."

"Actually, you should be quite flattered that they want to do it at all. I mean, how many kings do you know who have subjects who create dances and moves to copy their well-endowed king so well?

"I'm torn between exasperation and pride for all their efforts. They are quite lucky to have such a model."

"Indeed, I was thinking the same thing myself. They adore their most manly king. Almost as much as I adore him."

"I should hope so, my Queen, for I am quite enraptured by you and love you dearly."

"Then we are in agreement; we both love one another, and I love you more."

"I should think not! You were in denial longer than me."

"But mine has been dormant, unwilling to be recognized until now, and it has grown immensely since then, Jareth."

"I still love you more."

"You'll just have to show me later, dearest."

"Most gladly."

- Break -

No doubt such a routine would have continued for quite some time if they had their way, but reality must interrupt eventually. The first way in which it did was more pleasant.

While Sarah and Jareth were at court one day, Sarah suddenly realized that she was out of cookies to give the goblins. Jareth looked most pleased with this idea.

"Is something wrong, Sarah?"

"Yes, it seems I have only one more cookie left to give, and the day has only started."

"That's fine. You can just not give them out today. Hopefully it will reduce the amount of goblins who give me such silly grins in anticipation for cookies, when in fact they should fear me."

"Now you are just being ridiculous. I will _not_ stop now. They are expecting it and will be heartbroken. Can you make some more cookies appear, _please_?"

"No amount of pleading will ever induce me, not even threats of what revenge you will exact on me tonight."

"Please?" The sad, pleading look made an appearance, to which Jareth laughed.

"No, certainly not."

"Are you sure you won't reconsider? Don't you remember all the wonderful things that can happen when you help me?" Her voice was now much softer, huskier. She was using all her tricks, but to no avail.

"The supreme satisfaction of seeing them fear me and you begging me constantly is more wonderful."

"Fine! Don't help me; I will help _our _subjects some other way."

"Sure. What will you do?"

"I will, I will, give them more cookies!"

She sounded quite exultant, which drew Jareth's immediate attention, and when he looked at her, he saw why. Suddenly, the box that had only one cookie was now surrounded by fifteen more boxes, with a large amount of glitter settling around them.

"Oh, thank you Jareth! I knew you cared about them." Now she was hugging and kissing him.

Though he was surprised and confused at first, that certainly didn't stop him from enjoying the moment with his wife. He was more than happy to take advantage of any opportunity he got.

When they stopped, Jareth waited several minutes before he was able to be completely coherent to ask his question.

"Sarah dearest, as much as it pleases and pains me to see those cookies, I cannot take credit for them."

"Maybe because I was wishing so hard for them, you were forced to please me."

"Not possible."

"Perhaps they are a gift?"

"Impossible. No magic works here, except ours."

"Which means?"

"Which means," said Jareth uncertainly, until a proud grin came across his face, and replied in a much improved tone, "that we are celebrating tonight."

"Why? What reason is there to celebrate?"

"Because you have finally unlocked your magic."

"Really? I'm going to have my own magic now? More glitter than you?"

"Quite possibly, Precious One. You are now a fae, complete with enough glitter to completely cover all of the goblins and make them look like they belong in a disco."

"Is that an entirely safe place to let them go free?"

"Certainly not. It would not do to have them show off their socks and potatoes dancing while there."

This earned a hearty laugh from Sarah. "Indeed! Then you _will _have nightmares, of goblins in shiny jumpsuits, pelvic-thrusting with their socks and potatoes."

"Sarah! The mental images! Do let us stop dwelling on such disturbing images and concentrate on far more pleasant ones, like how we will celebrate tonight. Us and the goblins. A national holiday will be held to commemorate this day."

"I still don't believe that I did it."

"You most certainly did. Only someone so little used to magic would make no less than fifteen boxes appear, when only three or four are necessary. But that is no problem, as I will take _great _pleasure in showing you how to use the magic and to restrain it. In fact, we should start now."

"How? We have duties."

"Nonsense, easily solved." Getting up, Jareth then shouted regally, "I now proclaim this day to be a national holiday, as Sarah has found her magic!"

There were many shouts of joy, as it meant that the ale drinking would commence early.

Sarah, in a happy mood, decided she would make the holiday complete by adding, "With cookies for all!" which received many cries of joy from the goblins, and an exasperated look from Jareth as she threw out the cookies from the sixteen boxes. After that, the king and queen proceeded to leave and spend time together.

The rest of the day was most fun, as Jareth was as good a tutor in magic as he was in physics. There were many different aspects that she would need to learn to control in time, such as changing into an animal and levitating, but they would take small steps, just as they had when learning physics. There was talk of playing billiards so that they could have fun while learning to aim Sarah's magic (since hers did not take the form of crystals), not to mention that Sarah was pleased by finally being able to float in air and break the laws of physics on her own.

No doubt the learning process would have continued for a long time, but after a few weeks of training together, there was a sudden change in plans for Jareth, this time in the form of a child being wished away. He was then forced to leave Sarah, but not without hope.

"Sarah, sadly I must go. When you have mastered your magic, you will join me in these duties. Be assured that I will come to give you more lessons soon. However, in the meantime, you must continue to learn, as well as learn more about your duties as queen. To do that, I have asked my mother to join you so that she can share all her secrets to being a good queen. She will continue here for some time until you both are pleased with the progress, or she is needed at her own court. Will you be alright with that, Precious One?"

"I think so. I'm sure we will get along just fine."

"Good, I do hope so. Then she too will be able to see your fire and courage that I fell in love with. After all, she is only my mother. You'll love her."

~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Well. Another chapter is done, and now Sarah has finally started unlocking the true power of her magic. *Insert many happy**** goblins in shiny jumpsuits* And there's more visitors coming their way soon. Also, since I am in the middle of two other stories right now, I'm planning to update this story every other week, assuming all goes as planned. This story is FINALLY not on hiatus anymore, such a relief. After college and being distracted by other stories, I have come back to finish it at long last. ****Much love to all who read :-)**

MyraValhallah: The sequel is a long time in coming, but I promise it does go somewhere. Hopefully you will like it as much as its predecessor. Thanks for the review!

SariahAnnBelikov: Yes, I have been in the process of making the chapter for the past couple years. Had bouts of writers block and college as well, but it is finally coming, with more to follow. I hope you like it! Thank you for the review!

Pimma: I'm back, for good! Thanks for having faith in me and for the review!

Labyrinth-lover: Thank you for the encouraging words! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Family Time

Sarah and the Laws of Queendom

**Author's Notes: I don't own Labyrinth, still. All rights go to their respective owners. I just enjoy creating fluffy moments, though this chapter is not one of them. Physics comes back to rear its ugly head (along with a few other things), and Sarah is not pleased. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3: Family Time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Clarissa."

"Your Grace or Mother is preferred."

"As you wish."

"It is not about wishing, but about respect. I was wondering how long you were going to keep me here waiting. If you expect to be Goblin Queen, or something more for that matter, then you have a lot to learn before then."

Queen Clarissa meant business, and she had only just arrived. Sarah was beginning to dread all that came along with being Goblin Queen, as she did not want to become like Jareth's mother, so proud and uptight. She could see where Jareth got _some _of his arrogance from.

"Oh brother."

"What was that you were mumbling under your breath?"

"Nothing, Your Grace," said Sarah as sweetly as possible.

The idea was to be nice to her. She had promised Jareth that she would get along with her, and do her best to learn as much as possible from her. Clarissa had always been a fair queen, someone all admired. Sarah could do far worse in someone to model, but still, she seemed a little too fastidious about the rules. Perhaps she would loosen up with time.

"You could try to be a _little _more sincere in what you say. I know you're known to possess quite a mouth and defiant streak, but still. As Goblin Queen, you need to have the tact to know what to speak, and when to speak it. If not, one false word could be the difference between support from a neighboring country, or having one more enemy to fight in war. Do you want to be the cause of the ruin of the Goblin Kingdom after it being the bastion of safety for over ten thousand years?"

Sarah was torn between taking everything she said quietly and seriously, and talking back. The woman needed to chilly down. What happened to girl time? Maybe some bonding and little-known secrets being shared of the kingdom and of Jareth?

"Of course not, Your Grace."

"Good. I can tell we have much to do with you."

Sarah did _not _like to be found wanting, especially by Jareth's mother of all people. She was ruffled by what she had to say, but she would try again to appease Jareth.

"I know I have much to learn, Your Grace. However, I just think that there is no need to jump right in to all of the teaching and preparing. You have just arrived, so we can at least sit and drink some tea while discussing family or something of that sort. Please, come and sit over here and relax a little first."

"Later."

Sheesh, not even an "if you please". Definitely a queen.

If Clarissa kept this up, she was going to turn into a slightly less insulting, though just as annoying, form of Dick. Sarah heaved a sigh of relief that that male had been permanently removed from her life.

Nonetheless, some part of her still thought she could hear a little bit of Lady Catherine de Bourgh in the older woman. If that was the case, then they were bound to butt heads a great deal more before all was said and done. Sarah could always hope otherwise.

That hope was short-lived.

"You don't like tea, Your Grace?"

"No, I love it dearly. However, there is much to be done, and I want to make the most of our time before Jareth comes back. I want him to come back and be proud of you, a proper queen."

"Jareth is already proud of me. I think a walk in the Royal Gardens is just what we need. We can take tea out there, and discuss matters of etiquette and what not, if you really wish to dive right in."

"I would _think_ you would want to as well," Clarissa sniffed slightly.

"As much as I do, I care far more about your immediate comfort and becoming better acquainted with you. A half hour break from work won't hurt either of us."

"Is that the attitude you used when you studied? Is that why it became necessary for Jareth to tutor you in _physics _of all things?"

The woman was ignoring her attempts at civility entirely. Fine, if she wanted to do it that way, then she was about to realize just how much of a defiant streak Sarah had.

"No, that was _not _my attitude at all. I stayed up night after night, trying to understand what was being taught. However, not all of us possess teachers who are good at making the concepts understandable or relatable."

"But you had David Hasselhoff Professes! Now that is a brilliant man!"

Sarah wanted to wish the Queen into one of his physics lectures before she said anything more of the man. He could teach, but not to all, especially her. What was it with the fae's interest in physics? Strange beings, they were.

"Just because he looks good on paper doesn't mean that he can teach. Few can. Nonetheless, I've already called for tea in the garden, and it's a pleasant day. If you'll just follow me, Your Grace, I'd love to discuss all matter of things with you out there."

Sarah rather forcefully took the outstretched arm demanding her attention, and she dragged the High Queen out the ivy-covered wooden doors. Clarissa looked as though she wanted to speak, but she chose to keep her mouth shut. Smart woman.

Once they were seated, Sarah served the tea, and the two women sat in an uncomfortable silence until Clarissa spoke.

"Are you always this forceful of your ways upon others?"

"Jareth finds it very endearing."

"He would. He and his father are odd in what they like in their women."

"So you ran the Labyrinth as well?"

"No, of course not. I was born into royalty. I didn't have to take that test in order to be proven worthy of the Crown. I kept my husband on his toes, and I wanted the best for the Goblin Kingdom, and later the whole Kingdom. He needs someone who can keep him in check, and he often tells me that is why he chose me."

"Did he love you?"

"Love is not important when marrying among the royalty."

"Did you love him?"

"What does it matter?"

"I'm just curious. Do you fear that the same situation that happened between you and your husband will occur between Jareth and me? If so, you need not worry. We both love one another dearly."

"I see. What is this tea?"

The stark change in subject was a little much for Sarah, but the High Queen kept the same calm, questioning look upon her face as she spoke. Sarah hoped she could do that one day as needed. She could just imagine from going from talking to ambassadors about land treaties to discussing the various merits of which cookies to give her goblins with Jareth.

"Do you like it?" asked Sarah hopefully.

"I could get used to drinking it."

Sarah did a victory dance in her mind, not completely able to suppress the smile that appeared. Clarissa politely ignored the smug grin before continuing.

"Yes, I've never tasted anything like it before. It tastes like peaches, and yet, there's something more, a little sweeter."

Sarah giggled. What was it with fae enjoying peaches so much? More odd tendencies they had.

"The tea is actually from Aboveground."

"It _is_? I don't believe it. Everything from up there is inferior. No offense to you, of course."

They had a _long _way to go in getting to know one another. Sarah would make her see yet.

"None taken. However, it's one of my favorites, and Jareth's too. He was quite taken with it and insisted upon bringing several pounds of it with us when he tried it the first time."

Sarah still remembered the first time well. It had been right before the wedding, and they had both come to Sarah's home to discuss the wedding travel arrangements with her family. Karen had made tea, Sarah's favorite.

Jareth had declined at first, but when Sarah teased him about fearing it because it had peaches in it, he took Sarah's cup and tried it quickly. He had been pleasantly surprised by the taste, and insisted upon seeing the box that it had been made from, remembering the brand that made the "peaches and cream".

Karen laughed at Jareth's proclamation that all should be exposed to such superior taste, but Sarah could tell that Jareth was being serious. She did not ask where five goblins were dispatched to soon after they left her family's home, nor how it appeared in the kingdom the next morning at breakfast.

"It's like him to do that. He takes what he wants."

"Including me. Though, it took a little persuasion on his part to convince me."

"If your stubbornness around me is any indication-"

"Believe me, I can be far worse when called upon."

"That's what I feared. Stubbornness for the right reason is good, but you cannot be pigheadedly demanding to have your way no matter what. There are rules that must be followed."

"You see, the way I look at it, the rules are more guidelines, nice ideas to consider."

Jareth enjoyed bending the rules in his own special way to suit his purposes. He expected nothing less of his wife.

"Such as laws of physics."

"Ones like those, yes."

Why couldn't the physics just die a quiet death Aboveground?

"The rules of magic are just as precise and demanding. If you don't understand physics, you have no hope of learning how to manage your magic."

"Then you're lucky that I had Jareth to teach me. He is a very patient and understanding man when he wants to be. He had to deal with my lack of understanding at first. Thankfully, that lack is no longer present, thanks to him."

"He is even more skilled at teaching magic."

"I look forward to our lessons together."

Clarissa harrumphed.

"Yes, I'm sure you won't get distracted at all."

"A little distraction can go a long way. It's the difference between being capable of dealing with someone, and willing to go the extra mile for that someone, if you truly know the person after spending the time."

"And you've spent that time with Jareth?"

"Not enough by any means. But we have our whole lives together to make up for it. We plan to make good use of it, our forever."

The High Queen was silent for a moment as she looked at the outspoken, proud woman that Jareth had chosen. She would not have been her first choice for Jareth, but she did _seem _to love him, one point in her favor. She had already made her judgment about Sarah, but she was willing to be wrong for Jareth's sake.

"It goes by fast."

"What part of forever don't you understand? We're going to be happy together, no matter what trials may befall us."

"That takes work. Are you willing to make the effort _every day_ to tell him that you love him and will serve him?"

Sarah did not like how that last part was phrased. It reminded her strongly of a past failed marriage proposal, something that needed to be cleared up immediately.

"As for the first part of your question: yes, I'm ready to do that every day, no question. The work it took to get to this point made me appreciate him far more than I ever had, as well as showed me what kind of life I could have if I spent it with him. I chose that on purpose and knew what I was getting into. However, as for your second point, I'd like to clarify it slightly."

Clarissa looked like she wanted to speak, but Sarah put out a finger, asking Clarissa to be quiet as she explained herself. Reluctantly, the High Queen sat back and listened patiently. In Sarah's mind, she hoped that she listened with an open mind as well.

"I don't know what entails love Underground, but where I come from, love doesn't involve fear. Real love removes all fear because you're willing to be vulnerable and show your entire self to your beloved. On the same note, submission can take many forms."

Sarah took a moment to breathe before coming to the part that Clarissa no doubt had heard from Jareth when he was first rejected.

"However, I _refuse _to simply agree with Jareth all the time because he asks for submission. I don't serve him; I serve the Goblin Kingdom. I will protect their interests at all times. If I think Jareth is in the wrong about what is best, I'm not afraid to speak out. You of all people should understand that."

Clarissa smiled her own little smile seeing the way Sarah was already protective of her subjects. There was more hope for her yet.

"Good, I'm glad we're both on the same page. With that settled, let's talk about the best interests of those subjects, shall we?"

The rest of the day was spent discussing the goblins. From how to treat them to what was best to be said during land disputes and chicken squabbles, the High Queen drilled as much information into Sarah's head as she could handle. There may not have been a written final exam, but Sarah still had one heck of a grader.

As they talked, with Sarah adding in questions of all sorts as she went along, the pair eventually interacted with the goblins. Some of the information being imparted to Sarah was related to how to speak to the goblins as a Goblin Queen should, though Sarah did not like the formal way in which Clarissa spoke to them.

All of the older goblins recognized their old queen, and as a result, Sarah could not help but notice a subtle change in the way the goblins spoke to both queens. With Sarah, the relaxed shoulders and slipping into native dialect occurred.

With Clarissa, they stood at attention, not as willing to speak their mind. Personally, Sarah did not like them having to do that for her, as she wanted them to be happy and just be themselves. They were endearing and respectful, showing their loyalty and love for their new Goblin Queen, even if they were not straight and tall at all times. It would get tiring after a while for them.

Sarah made her thoughts known to Clarissa, who looked appropriately shocked at Sarah's words. The only time she looked more shocked was when she discovered what Sarah gave to her subjects during their time at court.

"Cookies? With sugar?"

The increase in Clarissa's pitch with each new word annoyed Sarah slightly.

"Yes, chocolate chip cookies. Jareth doesn't like the idea very much, but he has gotten better about accepting it."

"That's a _terrible _idea! Do you have _any _idea what it does to them? You're _asking _for a riot to break out."

"It hasn't happened yet, and we've been doing that for several weeks now."

"I can't believe it."

Clarissa looked appropriately shell-shocked for several minutes as she remembered the one time that she had given cookies to the goblins. Granted, those had been sugar cookies with extra frosting on them, but she would always remember the chaos that ensued. So many goblins running around, trying to get more cookies and then running into walls. The goblins had practically bounced with sugar.

"You'll have to see for yourself the next time that you visit."

"Pah! No, I'm going to miss out on _that _experience, and just deal with all intrigues that my court gives me."

"I bet that is complicated."

"Yes it is. A conversation for another day, I'm afraid."

Soon after that, the two women headed for bed, both exhausted from dealing with one another. The next day brought more goblin etiquette, and when Jareth sent a note asking to be excused for a couple days to take care of some things with his father, both let him go, with the understanding that it would only be a few days. There was only so much two strong personalities could handle of one another, after all.

After goblin etiquette was finished, more subjects came. There were etiquette lessons for dealing with all the creatures of the Underground (lots of fairies and elves about, among others), as well as eating (and Sarah thought that she had used a lot of silverware before).

There were dancing lessons, but those did not last long, as Sarah wanted to practice with Jareth more. The amount that Sarah blushed, she knew it would be far more enjoyable with her husband showing her privately.

It was during their talks about the Royal Treasury that the two ladies had a visitor. They decided to change their topic of conversation to adjust to their visitor, one Benedick Nolly, King of the Trolls. They had not spent much time discussing how to handle important visitors, so now was an appropriate time.

Benedick was his ever gracious self, surprised to be welcomed by the two women.

"High Queen, and Queen Sarah! What a pleasant surprise! Here I was, seeking out Jareth to have one of our many delightful little talks, hoping to get a glimpse of his beautiful bride, and instead, I see two of the most beauteous women in the kingdom! Where is King Jareth?"

"You are too kind, Benedick. It's been far too long since we've had to pleasure to see one another."

"Nothing a small chat right now can't fix, High Queen. I'm always happy to see you and spend time in your invigorating presence."

Sarah realized why Jareth referred to him as a "bog sniffer". That man knew no boundaries for his flattery. Invigorating, indeed. In her mind, his flowery language was too much for her, making her think that he was faking it. She had no idea for sure, considering this was only the second time she had met him. She was content to watch Clarissa handle him.

"As much as I would love to spend a few hours talking; alas, I'm here on official business."

"I understand completely, Your Grace. You have a new daughter-in-law, and I'm sure she needs a little guidance from someone as experienced as yourself. I will see myself out if that would be easier."

"Thank you for understanding, Benedick. I'm very grateful. She has much to learn."

"Including how to control her goblins."

"That's what I've been telling her. She lets them run free too much in my mind. Did no one see you in?"

"No one," he said simply.

"I apologize for that, Sir. It was not my intention to insult you like that."

"You need not fear, Queen Sarah. I'm used to it. They aren't very good in general at escorting people, as they're easily distracted. I'm a bit bigger than normal guests, so I'm sure I scared them."

The races of trolls Underground took on two forms, small and extra tall. Benedick was of the latter group, possessing flaming red hair that was just as fluffy as Jareth's hair, if not taller somehow. He towered over the ladies, but he made sure to lean over while in their presence.

"Thank you for your assurances, King Benedick."

"Indeed. You are always welcome here, and at the High Court, where you have been strangely absent for the past few months. We expect you to come visit soon," said Clarissa, putting a hand out in front of her, using her magic to let loose some rays of light. When the light was gone, a large, purple comb appeared in her hand that she gave to him.

"Ah, you remembered our agreement! I'm honored that you remembered that I collect combs. I shall treasure this always. Can I expect a small, inconsequential gift from the new Goblin Queen?"

Benedick looked expectantly over at Sarah, who opened her mouth to speak, but was stopped by Clarissa speaking instead.

"Not this time, I'm afraid. I'm sure you can understand that since Sarah is new-"

"I do understand. That is quite fine. Perhaps the next time I visit; I will get a demonstration. I look forward to it."

Benedick left soon after that, repeating his assurances that he would visit both ladies again soon. Once he was gone, they discussed what they saw and did.

"I think he's a charming man. He's a great conversationalist and always the life of the party. Don't you think so, too, Sarah?"

"Honestly, no, I don't like him. Something about him seems forced, or fake. I remember how my stepmother treated me when I was younger, and he sounds a lot like her."

"Him, fake? Nonsense."

"I don't trust him, Your Grace, and I don't think you should either. Considering his past with Jareth, I don't trust him."

"Over time, you'll get to know him better, and you'll see."

"I hope so. He seems an amusing sort of guy."

Clarissa looked oddly at Sarah, confused at why he seemed amusing to her. This was yet another reason to think ill of Sarah, and she really did not want to for Jareth's sake. She had promised to keep on open mind, but Sarah was just so stubborn!

All conversation about him dropped after that, as both realized that they would have to agree to disagree about him. It was one of several big topics of disagreement, though one of many topics in general.

Conversation continued about how to treat foreign dignitaries, and that went on for the rest of the day. By the end, both went to bed exhausted yet again from the amount of "lively discussions" they had.

Neither wanted to call it what it was, full-on arguing, but they both called it that privately, thinking of themselves better for being able to call it what it was. Nerves were running high, and it only continued for the next two days.

By the next day, they were more willing to raise their voices to one another. The day after that, they acknowledged openly that they were fighting, using magic to make sure that the goblins did not see or hear them make their opinions so well-heard.

By the time that Jareth came back, he was well-rested and ready to see how his two favorite women were coming along. He had no doubt that they would be thick as thieves by the time he got back, but he was fine with that. He wanted them to get along, and he was sure they could, if they could put aside their differences.

Sadly, he saw that they had not been able to overcome their differences, as he noticed a magical sound barrier. He wrote it off as them wanting to discuss secrets without being heard, but the fact that goblins could not see through it either did not sit well with him.

Once through the barrier, he heard the yelling. It was not the raised voices that made him cringe, but the topic. He could not let his mother continue.

The conversation had started simply enough. The women had been discussing wished away children and how to take care of them, which lead to them discussing children in general. Both were fond of children, but then Clarissa carelessly spoke of all children born of mortals as silly things, never amounting to anything but feeding off of others Underground.

That comment did not sit well with Sarah.

"What do you think _your _grandchildren will be? All immortal? Think again!"

Clarissa saw her mistake, and she did try to recover. But, she had already gotten Sarah mad.

"That was tactless of me to say. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what? Degrading your future grandchildren?"

"I shouldn't have said that; I'm sorry."

"You should be! When are you going to get it that not all humans are terrible things that suck the life from you? You do realize that you depend upon humans and their belief in you, right?"

"Yes, yes, of course."

Clarissa was quick to push it away. This was not where she had wanted the conversation to go.

"Good. One day, you need to meet my step-brother. He is amazing. He will change your mind about humans, even if I can't."

"Because you're too stubborn to listen."

"Oh, I hear you, loud and clear. You simply hate all humans, and you're determined to hate me, too."

"That isn't it at all! You're twisting my words. I want to like you."

Clarissa wanted to wring Sarah's neck. She had heard of Sarah's "It's not fair" moments, and it seemed she still had a lot of growing up to do.

"Just like I want to like you. I respect you for all you do, but it doesn't mean I have to like or love you."

Sarah was equally upset. The last few days had been torture, and she just wanted Jareth to come home. She had no hope of Jareth's mother liking her now, and this was not helping matters any. If the woman was quick to instill tact in her, why couldn't she use it to keep her awful comments about humans to herself?

"I hope you don't spread those beliefs to your children."

"Of course not. They will love all, fae and humans alike, unlike you!"

"You don't understand!"

Clarissa almost wanted to stamp her feet in frustration.

"I do! And I would appreciate if you let me raise my children in the way I see fit."

Sarah was not going to tolerate much more of Clarissa at this rate. She needed to leave the room, but she _had _to stand her ground.

"So they can be as stubborn and willful as you? Certainly not! They won't be wild."

"I never said they would."

"With you as their mother, they're already at a disadvantage-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Both women's voices had started to escalate, and now the yelling was reaching its peak.

"Not having full blood will make them looked-down upon. That's assuming you even have children."

"We will," Sarah ground out.

"You're doing a _wonderful _job of it so far."

"Give us time. We don't need to start right away."

"You need heirs to the throne. It's essential. You're going to have to try multiple times, so you need to start soon."

"My family is well-known for being fertile. Heck, twins run in my family. Don't worry about it."

"It's my job to worry."

"I don't care. Leave us alone. We'll have kids eventually."

"A boy is preferred."

"Whatever it is, we'll both be happy. As it so happens, Jareth prefers a girl."

Clarissa was slightly outraged. No king wanted a girl to continue the line.

"Now you're lying outright. Jareth has always wanted a boy."

"Minds can be changed."

"Not his. He was always firm about it."

"I know otherwise. He wants a girl that looks just like me."

"No, he doesn't. He wants a boy that continues the line."

Clarissa was on the verge of losing it. Who did Sarah think she was fooling?

"I'm the one who wants a boy that looks like him. Don't yell at me about it! Talk to him!"

Sarah was ready to do something she would regret later, and that desire only increased after Clarissa's next comment. She was just as angry at Sarah.

"I can't right now, and seeing as you're the one I'm stuck with, I'm going to yell at you until you understand!"

It was then that Jareth walked in, and he was appropriately surprised and upset. He saw the red faces and heard the yelling, which was fine. Sometimes yelling helped. But, he did not like hearing his mother yell uselessly at his wife. That would not do at all.

"Both of you will cease this stupid argument at once!"

Once he had both women's surprised attention, he continued.

"I don't know why you're both discussing our future children, but whatever it was, it stops now! We _will_ have children, and I want a girl. There, it's settled. Now, must we continue this screaming?"

"Jareth, you don't understand-"

"Sarah's the one who doesn't understand! She is stubborn and willful, and I don't know how she is ever going to be a good queen when she won't listen to anything I say! She-"

"You have both said quite enough. Mother, I must ask you to leave. No one is going to insult My Sarah to my face, not even you. Go. Now."

Clarissa knew when her son meant it. He had always had a playful side, but when his serious side came out, he meant business. Right now, he was very serious.

"At least let me-"

"Go. Now."

"Fine. I leave you two to your own devices. I'll be back."

"When I say you can. Obviously you both can't be around one another. Please leave, Mother."

Clarissa left, and Sarah sighed a little before hugging Jareth.

"Thank you, Jareth."

"Don't think you're off the hook, Sarah. We have much to discuss. I want to know why my mother is so angry with you. But, I can also see that you look tired, and thinner than I last left you. Let's eat and discuss this like the adults we are."

"Let's do that."

Sarah did look tired, and after saying that, she looked more tired. She knew she was in trouble, and she was resigned to whatever fate left her. She knew that Jareth loved her and would try to understand her side of the story.

By the end of the day, much had been discussed. Sometimes he had agreed with his mother, but Sarah was surprised that he had agreed with her more. He had wanted to make changes to some things for a long time, and now was a great time to do so.

As the two went to bed that night, Jareth gave Sarah a back rub. Arguing made her very tense, and he wanted his wife to be happy.

He was not happy about her situation with his mother, but he would try to help the women mend it. In the meantime, he would help Sarah become a better ruler, with lessons of his own, especially magic lessons. He looked forward to those most of all.

Sarah had a long way to go, but Jareth was confident that all would work out in the end. Sarah was worried, but she was ready to try again with Jareth and his love beside her. They went to sleep that night closer than ever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Yay for another chapter! Sarah has much to learn, and there are more bumps to come (baby drama aside). Thankfully, Sarah has Jareth, and he wants to help. I'm a sucker for romance, so yeah, the chapter was definitely going to end like that. Also, there might have been Princess Bride and a song reference, for those looking. The next chapter should be fun to do, as it features those magic lessons. Physics is coming back, in the best way possible. **

**Sorry for the delay! I was sick last week, then got stuck in an airport overnight, so I ended up coming home yesterday from it and slept for over twelve hours straight from being so exhausted. I also came home to find out there was no internet. It's been one of those weeks for me. Yay for phones that act as internet hot spots! That's all for now, and look for more in a week or two. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!**

Myra Valhallah: Ah, it's ok! You have every right to think that; I won't hold it against you. Sorry it took so long, but I hope this shows what plans I have. There's more than this, if names are any indication. Thanks so much for continuing to read despite the long wait, and for the review!

Buggus246: Haha yes, those are back, and will be staying for a long time to come. How can they not be included? The goblins would be so upset, though Clarissa would be displeased. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

DieKochbar: Yes, a newish story! More coming your way soon! I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Magic Lessons, AKA The Physics of Fluff

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own Labyrinth. All rights go to their respective owners. I just love this couple. So, it's been a while since I updated this story. My sincerest apologies. Life got really stressful, but after a month of not having my car, I'm finally getting it back. So glad. I'm trying to update more, but I'm also moving in less than a month, so it'll be fun balancing the two. Also, I'm about to take a lot of liberties with the definition of magic (which involves lots of physics), so you have been warned. I hope you enjoy it!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah and the Laws of Queendom

Chapter 4: Magic Lessons, AKA, The Physics of Fluff

"Remember, students, physics is your friend."

Sarah awoke with a start, the dream too real for her liking. It was as though she was back in her physics class, her professor going on with zest about why physics was needed in the world. Physics was _not _her friend, though she got along with it better now, thanks to Jareth.

Jareth woke up soon after Sarah did, looking at Sarah with uncertainty.

"Sarah, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I think so. I just had a weird dream."

Sarah shivered slightly, leaning into Jareth, who pulled her to himself for safe-keeping. After that, Jareth tipped Sarah's chin up, forcing their eyes to meet.

"What about, Precious? Tell me your troubles and dreams."

"I had this foreboding feeling, and then suddenly I was back in the classroom. He only said one thing, that physics was my friend."

Jareth smiled inwardly at his wife. If only she knew the truth. Outwardly, he treated her dream as seriously as possible. It would not do to dismiss it, even if she was overreacting.

"Perhaps it means something."

"I hope it doesn't. Next you'll be telling me that it was predicting the future."

"In a way, Sarah, it was."

Jareth kept his smile to a minimum, but even that was enough to drive his wife out of his arms with a wild look in her eyes.

"What are you talking about, Jareth? Why and how is it predicting the future?"

Jareth did so enjoy watching his wife get her dander up. The way she put her hands on her hips and glared so menacingly and regally, despite her bed-touched hair and skimpy nightie, really made him proud. One day she would put all of court in their place at last.

"Do you realize what we planned to do today?"

"Practice with our magic, I thought."

"Yours especially. You need _much _more training," added Jareth.

"But what does that have to do with physics?"

"Sarah, think about it. What did I tell you before about the connection between magic and physics?"

Sarah grinned. "Anything that can't be explained by physics is magic."

Jareth was tempted to find something and kick it until he saw his wife's teasing look.

"Be serious, Sarah."

"It's early, and you have bed head. It's hard to be serious right now."

"_I _have bed head? You should see yours. Mine is fine, just slightly tousled."

Unconsciously, Jareth's hand went out to check for any hairs that were more wild than normal. Sarah came over to swat Jareth lightly for commenting on her early morning bed hair, but Jareth would not let her. Instead, he kissed her and sat her on the bed.

"Kissing you ought to be illegal, Precious. I never get work done once I start."

"Oh, hush. We're married, and you know you'd be even more distracted if you weren't allowed."

"Also true," he added with a grin.

"So let's just stay here-"

"Oh, no you don't, Sarah. You aren't distracting me from our lessons today. I've been looking forward to them for too long. Just because you don't have good memories of physics doesn't mean that you won't enjoy today. Give it a chance. You learned from me before."

"Yes, but-"

Jareth shushed her complaints with another kiss before picking her up and taking her to the bathroom so that they could freshen up. They continued their discussion in there, as well as at the breakfast table.

Once court was done for the day, the couple went to a large, unused room on the second floor. It had a few chairs and other objects lying around, including several mirrors on the walls. Jareth saw Sarah in her forest green day dress and decided he better make sure she was ready to begin the lessons.

"Are you certain that you're in comfortable clothing, Sarah?"

"No, but I didn't realize it mattered."

"It does. What do you want to wear?"

"Jeans, a t-shirt, and some keds."

"Really, Sarah? A t-shirt?"

"It's comfortable," she said with a shrug.

"You could have chosen something a little more fun for my sake."

"That's what half of my wardrobe is, if not more."

Jareth huffed in exasperation, but said no more. It was going to be a long day of training, and she would need it most likely.

"Then make it appear, Sarah."

"I don't know how. Show me, please."

"You made cookies appear, and while clothes are a little more complicated, it's still not that hard."

"Show me how, Jareth," Sarah replied, taking his hand.

"Imagine exactly what you want to wear. Good, you already know to close your eyes to help you concentrate. Now, once you see the clothes, imagine them on you."

Sarah stood there, eyes closed and waiting in expectation.

"Try again, Sarah."

Sarah straightened more, getting up on her tiptoes, but still, she stood there in her dress.

"Hmm, perhaps we need to help you find your magic's core first. Look deep inside, Sarah. Find your heart."

Minutes passed. "Alright. What now?"

"Do you feel the magic pulsing, how it sits in eager anticipation to be used?"

"No. It's just sitting there."

"Then you haven't found your heart yet. Let me try something to encourage the process."

With that, Jareth leaned in and kissed Sarah on her forehead. She liked it when he kissed her there, and sometimes the magic was tied to another person. That, and since the heart responded best with love, perhaps she just needed to feel more to find it.

Whatever the reason, as soon as Jareth kissed Sarah, her body temperature warmed momentarily, signaling the end of the search.

"I feel it now, Jareth."

"Good. I'm going to move away now. Remember how you found that source, so that you can do it in the future every time."

"I'll just keep thinking of you."

Jareth was trying not to preen after hearing that comment, but it was hard. Hearing such things from his beloved pleased him.

Moments later, in a bright flash of glitter, Sarah's clothing changed.

Trying to swat away the glitter, Sarah asked, "Will glitter _always _appear when I make changes like this?"

"Yes," said Jareth smiling, "but it won't always be in such large quantities. This much is simply because you can't control it yet. We'll work on that."

"But why glitter?"

"Call it a calling card. Just like an atom releases a certain amount of energy after losing an electron, so too do magical beings emit something after performing magic. For some, light is released. For us, we have glitter. It's messy and gets everywhere, just like the goblins we rule."

Sarah's face crinkled in annoyance when Jareth mentioned electrons and energy, but he ignored that. She would have to get used to it.

"Could I at least make the glitter come out a certain way, to personalize it a little?"

"Of course, Precious. But let's focus on other things for now. That's a little more complicated."

"Fine, fine."

"Now, let's practice making other things appear. We'll continue with inanimate objects until you're ready to try animate ones."

"Is there a difference?"

"A large one. You expend more magic as you try heavier objects. When you make yourself or others appear, imagine you're trying to move the foundation of this castle. That's what kind of energy it takes to work with live beings. Being alive means that there is a chance for injury or loss of life, so you've got to be careful with how you do it. We'll pretend that no one else has magic for now. But we'll work to that point."

For the rest of the week, the two continued to make things appear, as well as move objects within the room. Sarah had a bad habit of not bringing the whole object when moving. They continued with larger objects until the crowning moment when Sarah made Ludo appear. He looked confused as to how he went from playing with his herd to appearing in front of his King and Queen, but soon he recovered.

"Sawah!"

"Hi, Ludo! Do you feel alright?"

"Good. With friends."

To add emphasis, Ludo then moved toward Jareth and Sarah with his arms open for a hug. Jareth tried to get away, lest he get crushed in another Ludo hug (he still remembered the wedding reception when Ludo had come over to congratulate the happy couple), but Sarah grabbed his arm, forcing a short group hug.

Once Ludo released his rulers, Jareth leaned down, as though to tie a shoe lace (even though he had none on his boots), while Sarah thanked Ludo for the hug, and then sent him back to his herd. She was tired from the movement, but she was satisfied with the progress.

The next several months continued with the training, trying new things. One week was spent learning "parlor tricks" since Sarah wanted to learn how to float.

"Come on, Jareth, show me how. I've wanted to learn so badly since you pulled that stunt outside."

"Yes I'm sure, just so you can feel as though you are flouting gravity, even though you really aren't."

"That's not the point. It's just the principle of the thing. Why is it so bad?"

"Because it's a huge waste of magical energy to float. All you're doing is controlling the air speed and pressure around you so that it flows faster, and thus have lower pressure, around and above you, making you lift in the air from the pressure difference. It's not useful."

"You don't know that. What if something is trying to attack me on the ground? Then this might be useful."

"If someone attacks you, you will know self-defense magic to fight back. We're getting there."

"I still think it's useful," Sarah said, putting her hands on her hips.

Jareth knew he was not going to win that argument, so he taught her.

Other weeks were spent learning how to aim her magic, as well as learn self-defense. Since people could attack physically or mentally, he taught her how to prepare to fight in either way. It was while they were working on how to aim for certain parts of the body that Sarah had a question.

"What if the person I'm going after decides to hide behind something? What do I do then?"

"You have two options. You can either move to get rid of the obstruction, or you can try something a little more risky."

"What's that?"

"You can use the walls and other surfaces around us to bounce your magic off of it to aim for the person. It's very hard to get right, but I think you can handle it."

"And why is that, Jareth? Because I'm so gifted with using magic?"

Sarah fluttered her eyelashes as she smiled sweetly at her husband. He shook his head with patient affection.

"No, dearest. Because you can actually beat me at billiards, or whatever you call that game with pool balls that we played a few times with your brother."

Sarah laughed at the memory Jareth brought up. As part of her father's promotion one year, he had decided to buy a pool table for their basement, and Sarah had gotten good at it. She had taught her brother, so he was good at it, too. When Toby asked Jareth to play, Jareth had "gone easy on them", only to get beaten.

"What does our playing pool have to do with this, Jareth?"

"Just imagine that your mind is the pool stick, and the magic is the ball. Now try aiming around the obstructions to hit your target."

Sarah's eyes lit up with understanding as she began turning in a circle. That did not sound so bad, as it was a matter of angles and how much energy to use.

"What else are you not telling me about this, Jareth? It seems too easy."

"There's the small matter of magic bouncing until it hits something that can absorb it, which can be just about anything. Then, there's the other small matter of what the magic bounces off of, and whether the magic will diminish."

"Why would it decrease in power?"

"Our magic acts as though it is colliding with other objects. As you might remember from class, there are elastic and inelastic collisions. If you aim at the stone floor or at a mirror, then you have a better chance of having an elastic collision where the magic's power stays the same. Otherwise, if it bounces off something soft, like those chicken feathers over there, you'll lose much of what you put in."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Then try it out, Sarah dearest."

Sarah was surprised when she let something out, and more light appeared. The light continued to exist, though it soon bounced off the wall and came back to her. When the light hit her, she felt the defensive spell she had tried hit her with force. Soon she was on the ground, groaning about feeling the burning that seemed to cover all exposed skin. Jareth took her in his arms, whispering soothing words as he healed her.

"It's alright, Sarah. That was a good first try. You didn't recoil back as I thought you would. You must not have put as much energy into it."

"You could have _warned _me."

"And miss a learning opportunity? Never."

Sarah sighed and groaned a little more until the burning stopped, though Jareth continued to hold her.

"You ready to try again, Precious?"

"I suppose so. What was that light, though?"

"That's your magic taking its own unique form. Mine manifests itself with crystals that I can throw and manipulate as I please. Yours seems to be light. We can try later on to make it brighter if you so wish to. If nothing else, you'll be able to blind someone with it."

Sarah giggled at the thought, and then she held out her hands to be pulled up from the floor. After that, they continued the lesson.

It was several days after the self-defense lesson that Sarah got a summons from Toby. Jareth had disguised one of crystals as a cell phone so that Toby would have a way of contacting Sarah whenever he wanted to.

"Hi, Tobes! What's up?"

"Hi, Sarah! Can I visit you for a week?"

"Sure. When do you want to come?"

"Would tomorrow be okay?"

Sarah and Jareth exchanged surprised looks before continuing.

"Of course, Toby. But why tomorrow?"

"Because Mom won a contest on the TV, so she and Dad are going on a week-long cruise, without me. So can I come see you instead? Please? I haven't seen you in forever!"

Toby whined a little at the end, but Sarah did not mind. It would be fun to see him again, and maybe show him the "parlor tricks" she had learned.

"Okay, that's fine. Tell them that we'll come pick you up as soon as we can. When do they leave?"

"Eight in the morning. It's super early."

"They probably have a flight to take. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, thanks sis! I'm so excited!"

Jareth and Sarah decided to get the goblins to clean up a little (if that was even possible to maintain), and then made some plans for Toby to keep him occupied since he was not in school yet. They took that day and the next off to spend time with Toby before resuming lessons.

Toby's presence was welcomed by all. He was in second grade, so he was a ball of energy and questions. Sarah's trio of friends was happy to babysit Toby a little, and the goblins loved Toby. Jareth thought that the goblins were most happy that Toby had brought all of his toys with him, as loud and mess-inducing as they were.

It was right at the end of Toby's visit that Jareth felt a new presence in his kingdom, his mother. He had some initial doubts, but Sarah looked ready and willing to give his mother a second chance, so he was optimistic.

And then goblins happened.

Jareth and Sarah welcomed Queen Clarissa with pride, both bowing in respect. The High Queen greeted her son with a kiss, while smiling coldly at his wife.

"How are things at court, Mother?"

"The usual. Squabbles to sort, treaties to maintain, etc. How are things here?"

"Going very well. Sarah has made much progress in all areas of magic."

"Self-defense and mind-manipulation?"

"Yes to the former, and only with regard to self-defense for the latter. She is not ready for that, yet. She has other talents to make up for that, and I don't think she has that gift, either."

"A pity."

"I'd be happy to provide a demonstration to Your Highness if you would like," Sarah said bristling at not being allowed to speak for herself.

"No need. I trust my son. Carry on with whatever you were doing."

"If you insist, Mother. Come, Sarah. Let's go check on Toby."

"Who's Toby?"

"My brother."

"You brought _another _mortal into the Underground? Isn't one impossible one enough?"

"Excuse me-"

"No, let me, Sarah."

"Oh please, do let Sarah speak. I'd like to hear what she has to say, in her own special way. I'm sure she-"

"Geronimo!"

This exclamation was soon shouted by five different goblins, all with homemade parachutes. Sarah thought it was adorable to watch them imitate the toy soldiers her brother brought, while Jareth groaned about the mess they caused as they threw out chicken feathers as they floated down. Queen Clarissa was worried that the parachutes were in fact old curtains from one of the West Wing bedrooms, and that they would all have to be replaced.

It took some time to get the goblins to come down (Jareth wanted to bog them on the spot, but Sarah refused, telling him that they needed to be forced to clean before being bogged), and when the goblins came down, they explained the source of their ideas. Needless to say, the High Queen was not fond of Toby after that.

Between the High Queen getting divebombed by chicken eggs (including one that cracked and splattered yolk onto her dress) and having goblins on roller skates zoom under her skirts, she was quite ready to leave within two hours. Sarah had never been more pleased. Jareth wanted to reinstall group bogging practices, as well as get a bigger bog.

"Jareth, you've gone soft. You're letting your wife walk all over you, and the goblins are out of control. I hope that the next time I see you, things have improved a lot."

"Mother, if I want your opinion about how to run _my _kingdom, I'll ask. I have my wife for that, and she does a wonderful job. She appreciates them far more than _you _ever did. Thank you for keeping your opinions to yourself."

Sarah was tempted to do a victory dance and stick her tongue out at Clarissa, but upon seeing the nonplussed face of her, Sarah decided to stick in something that she had wanted to say earlier before being interrupted by goblins.

"As my mother always, if you haven't got anything nice to say, you ought to keep quiet. For all your talk of tact and diplomacy, you're a terrible example to me. The only thing I've learned from you is how to snub others. Personally, I don't agree with that, which will be reflected in how I rule along with Jareth. I don't care about court rules-"

"Then you'll be ridiculed by all!" disdain lacing the High Queen's shocked words.

"And I will support her, as I'd like to change things just as much," came the booming voice of Jareth.

The High Queen was appropriately cowed by such a declaration, but Sarah was not done.

"We have an understanding after much discussion, and we know what we want to do. We both want the same thing. If we want your help, we'll ask for it. If all you plan to do is belittle me, then please do it elsewhere, as it'll not be tolerated here. I'm the Goblin Queen; this is _my _kingdom now, not yours. And since I'm queen, my family is also welcome here. My brother will always be welcome, and if you aren't willing to forego your pride to get to know me or my family, I fear you'll not be seeing much of us for a long time to come, or anyone else afterward."

"I'll see myself out."

Moments later, glitter could be seen throughout the whole room. Jareth sighed in defeat.

"She is exactly why glitter became our calling card. If you think I love it, you should see her use it when she is angry."

"How does this rank?"

"On a scale from one to furious, I'd give this a seven. I've seen her angrier."

"When was the last time?"

"When you won your run."

"Oh," said Sarah with understanding.

"She thought it was unable to be beaten, so you showed her. It was to be the first in a long line of times you made her angry, and I'm very proud of you for that."

"I think that's a good thing."

"Come on, let's go play with Toby. I bet he'd love some playmates, and I need to convince him not to bring roller skates with him anymore. They don't need to get into trouble even faster than normal."

"That's for certain!"

With both in agreement, the couple headed to see Toby. Jareth had great hopes of teaching Toby magic in the future, if Sarah could be convinced. On the other hand, Sarah decided to seek out books on how to better control her magic, especially the glitter. She did not want to make Jareth look bad, and she wanted to be ready, should anything ever happen.

Meanwhile, in a kingdom next door, a certain Troll King was making plans of his own. He was not called Benedick for nothing. He would have more land, one way or the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Hi again! Sorry about the lack of updates. You all have been very patient, and I really appreciate it. You're all awesome. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for a while, as it brings back all kinds of memories. I don't read a lot of fantasy stories, and I have not seen an established mode for Sarah manifesting her magical abilities, so I took lots of liberties here so that I had an excuse to talk about physics again. I hope it all made sense and did not seem like too much. I'll include more in the next chapter, as Benedick will be making an appearance. Also, as you might remember from the original story, there was a cliffhanger at the end that I regret. The delay between that chapter and the next one was too long, and as a reader, I hate cliffhangers. As a result, that's why there's that bit about Benedick at the end. Suffice it to say that he has a part to play in bringing our favorite couple closer, as well as reuniting the family in general. Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

Honoria Granger: Nice catch! Yes, she is such a clone. I wanted to have someone who would know the rules well, and Lady Catherine, well, she fits way too well. The only difference is that I'm taking a cue from the 1940's version of Lady Catherine in her later behavior, as I have plans to reunite them eventually. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

SVJohnson8721: Awesome! I'm glad you got it! I love me some P&P when I can, so be on the lookout for more. We P&P lovers gotta stick together. Thank you for reading and for the review!


End file.
